He Could Be the One
by musicloverx26
Summary: Songfic to Hannah Montana's He Could Be the One. *One of my first stories so be gentle.


**He Could Be The One**

**Hermione's POV**

I was sitting on the floor of her Head Girl dorm room. My Muggle radio was blasting as tears rolled down my cheeks as a new song started.

_**Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'**_

"So true" I said. "He could talk his way into any girl's heart and he's just so hot, and rich. No girl can resist that."

_**Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy**_

I was one of the only people who knew that he could play the guitar. He always sits in our common room and plays until his fingers are red. "When he plays guitar, it's amazing."

**And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid**

"Just today I walked into a wall when he looked at me"

**Think I'm really falling for his smile**

"The war changed him so much, he's actually a nice guy. Oh when he smiles, his whole face lights up and shines. A twinkle shines in his eyes and a little dimple appears"

**Get butterflies when he says my name**

"He just started calling me 'Hermione' and every time he does, millions of butterflies start fluttering around in my stomach and chest"

_**He's got something special  
He's got something special**_

"He's Draco Malfoy for gosh sakes! Of course he's special!"

_**And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one**_

"Every time I see him, my heart explodes with joy and when we're studying alone, I always have the urge to be closer to him. Merlin! I got it bad"

_**He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...**_

"Well, duh. He's amazing, smart, handsome, strong, brave…"

_**He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'**_

"Whenever we're together, there's always this sexual tension. And whenever we touch, sparks electrocute where his skin touched mine"

_**Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately**_

"Anything I do, I'm always reminded of him and his gorgeous platinum blonde hair and silver-bluish eyes and his amazing muscular body"

**And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing**

"The other day, Ginny actually tried to take me to the Hospital Wing cause she could hear my heart go into overdrive as I thought of him!"

_**Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away**_

"He's just so mysterious and sensual and intelligent. He's perfect" Then I sang along to the rest of the song as a new wave of tears cascaded down my face.

_**He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one... **_

_**And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him... **_

_**He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one**__  
__**He could be the one  
He could be the one...**_

I started sobbing by the end of the song. I knew that Draco was the one for me, I've never felt this way about anyone before, but he would never even considered me. I'm plain and boring and just a little bookworm. He's just amazing and smart. I felt my heart break. I knew we could never be together. My sobs grew louder as my heartbreak indulged all my senses.

What Hermione didn't know was that outside her door, an attractive blonde's heart was also breaking.

THE END


End file.
